Half Human, Half Dragon
by SweetAngelHamaru
Summary: Our heroes finds a ship-wrecked girl and they gotta teach her the vikingness and training dragons. It sounds okay, but a dying dragon gives its powers to her and she needs to learn to use it well. But a magician with the same powers tries to stop her and take over Berk. Only the dragon trainers and the new member can stop this. I DON NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON!
1. Prolouge

Hi, it's SweetAngelHamaru, and this is my first fanfiction story, before you read the story, I wanna say sorry if it's lame and/or too short and stuff, I'm a starter.

_I DON NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. HTTYD BELONGS TO CRESSIDA COWELL AND DREAMWORKS. ELIZA,HRONTOR THE ANGEL DRAGON, SAPPHIRE THE DEADLY NADDER AND MARGUERITE ERIKSON BELONGS TO ME._

* * *

**Half Human, Half Dragon**

_**Prolouge**_

"All I remember is I was at my village ready to a trip with my parents. After we left the village about 2 days ago, we were attacked by barbarians. While the weather was getting worse,  
the barbarians killed lots of sailors and my parents. I thought it was the end of me, until a lightning cut the road and I had a chance to escape.  
When I was about jump out of the ship, I saw the barbarians already left the ship. But when I looked back there was lots of huge rocks. I jumped out of the ship as quickly as possible,  
and I thought I was free, until I saw a huge wave. I tried to escape, but the last thing a saw is I was by a rock by my forehead as you see, and now... I am here..."


	2. Chapter 1: Ship-wrecked girl found

**Half Human, Half Dragon**

**Chapter 1: Ship-wrecked girl found**

It was a beautiful day in Berk. All vikings and dragons live peacefully as usuall. Today our hero, Hiccup and his gang took dragon flying lessons and shooting targets.  
"Allright guys, today we practice to shoot targets while flying, if we want to attack, or free somebody." - said Hiccup while walks to the map and points to the targets.  
"Okay...So, how are we going to find the targets if we don't remember the places and we don't have a map?" - asked Tuffnut ambiguously. "Yeah, how?"- asked Ruffnut, because she also wasn't sure about the task.  
"Well, Fishlegs and I've made copies of the map with the targets, but there's only three copies. So that means, we all need two-person teams to share one map." - explained Hiccup while giving the others the maps.  
"Sounds like a good task for practice."- said Astrid agreeding Hiccup's task. "That sounds lame..."- disagreed Snotlout with crossing arms.-"We don't need maps to find the targets, right?"  
"On the contrary, Snotlout, we sometimes need the maps if we get lost in a forest or searching the way to Berk."- explained Fishlegs to Snotlout. "Who asked you, Fishlegs?!"- shouted angrily Snotlout.  
"Why don't you get this?! Oh, I know! Because nothing is necessary to you!" -Fishlegs shouted angrily to Snotlout. "Boys, would you cut that out?"- shouted Hiccup.-"Otherwise in this task you two work together." "What?!"- Snotlout and Fishlegs asked at the same time. Hiccup continued the team divion."Ruff, Tuff, you two work together as usuall, I'll be with Astrid. And the debate is over"  
Everyone sit on their dragons and began the task. Ruffnut and Tuffnut found 4 targets, Snotlout and Fishlegs found 7 targets and Hiccup and Astrind found 9 targets. When Snotlout and Fishlegs was about to fly back to the arena, Sotnlout saw a wrecked ship on an island.  
"I don't want to waste the time, but we should go down to see this"- said Snotlout and he pointed to the wrecked ship. "I don't think that's a good idea, Snotlout."- said Fishlegs-"What if it's an Outcast ship?" "Aww...come on, Fishlegs, it'll be fine. But if you really worry about it, then go back to Berk and I'll be back a few minutes later." - Snotlout smirked and flew down to the island with Hookfang. "Oh, great... not this again..."- thought Fishlegs and decided to fly down too.  
Later on Snotlout and Hookfang went to the wrecked ship, Snotlout used his hammer if there are really some Outcast and hid one of the huge rocks. He and Hookfang peeked to see if the cost is clear, they only see a person lying on the sand. Fishlegs arrived with Meatlug just in time to tell Snotlout to get back.  
"Snotlout, that's not funny. We really need to get back to Berk." "Wait, 'Fish', I think I found somebody, and I don't think it's an Outcast."- he rolled the body and gasped-"I-it's a girl." Yes there was a girl who ship-wrecked and she at the same age as Hiccup and the gang. "A girl?" - asked Fishlegs. "Yes, a girl. Who else?"- Snotlout rolled his eyes. Fishlegs came closer to see the girl, and he saw a deep cut on her forehead. He gasped and said-"I think we should take her to Berk, she's injured."- Snotlout lift up the injured girl and he sat on Hookfang. "Now I say for once,you're right, Fishlegs." Fishlegs sigh, and he sat on Meatlug and they flew back to Berk. Later at Berk Hiccup and the others waited for Fishlegs and Snotlout. "Where are they? It's getting late."- asked Hiccup. "Hope they're not lost."-sight Astrid. "I'll search them. Just stay h-" before Hiccup finished his sentence, Fishlegs and Snotlout arrived. Hiccup asked them-" Where you two have been? We've been waiting for you about half an hour."  
"Sorry, Hiccup - *sigh* - but - *sigh* - Snotlout was the one who made us arrive late... AGAIN!"- said Fishlegs freaked out. "ME?! You should be happy that 'We' saved a person's life!"- answered Snotlout angrily. " A person's life? You mean that girl you're holding?" -asked Astrid annoyance. "Very funny Astr-" before Snotlout finished his sentence, Fishlegs started to explain. -" We talk about this later, but first she needs a safe place and we need to take care of her... she's injured...badly."

The gang took her to Hiccup's house and they invited Gothi to supply the girl's wounds. Few hours later the gang stayed beside her and they were about to sleep. "Ugh... it's getting boring and I'm tired." - Tuffnut said tiredly and then he had an idea to stay awake - "Hey, Ruffnut, hit me in the face to stay awake." - and Ruffnut did it and Tuffnut exclaimed - "Hey, that hurt! I like it... Do it again!" When Ruffnut was about to hit Tuffnut again, Tuffnut saw that the girl started to awake. "Hey, guys! Wake up!" - Tuffnut shouted.  
"*yawn* What is it, Tuffnut?" - asked Hiccup when he was about to wake up. "I think she's about to wake up."- explained Tuffnut. Everyone look at the girl, who was really waking up from her pass out. She groaned and her vision was about to clear, and then she saw the gang. At first she was afraid and asked them quietly and nervously. - "W-where...a-am I...?"  
Hiccup sigh and started to explain - "Um.. You're here at Berk, and you're in a safe place..." The girl wasn't sure if Hiccup was right, she asked more questions.- "Are you a friend...or an enemy...?" "We're friends, there's nothing you have to worry about."- answered Astrid. "And who are you?"- asked the girl. Hiccup cought and started to introduce himself and the others. -" My name is Hiccup, this is Astrid, this is Fishlegs...- "Um... hi" Fishlegs waved to the girl shyly- " anyway, they're Tuffnut and Ruffnut, and this is Snotlout."- Hiccup finished the introduce.  
Snotlout bowed his head and said flirtly. -"Hey there, sweetheart." "And what's your name?"- Hiccup asked the girl. "Um... M-my name is Elizabeth Hawk, but my 'so called friends' and my mates call me Hawk..."- answered Elizabeth.- "If I had true friends they would call my first name or nicknames me Eliza..."- sigh sadly and looks down. "What an un-viking name"- whispered Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut at the same time. "Guys!"- shouted Astrid. "Sorry, but we can't help it!"- explained Tuffnut. "Actually for "un-viking name", I think Elizabeth is really a beautiful name, but I've never heard of any viking who has that beautiful name in Berk or any other place."- explained Snotlout to stay away from Astrid who was ready to punch him."You're lucky now, because I could punch you in the face right now..." "I-it's okay, I've got used to it and I get it about the 'un-viking name', because actually...I am not...a viking."- explaimed Elizabeth and everyone looked at Snotlout. Snotlout looked so confoused,why are they staring at him like that." So, Snotlout..."-Hiccup began to ask Snotlout. "- how did you and Fishlegs find her?" "A-actually, we were about to fly back to Berk, b-but Snotlout flew down to an island where there was a wrecked ship, a-and-"- Fishlegs started to explain nervously. "I flew down to discover if the ship was the Outcasts', but it wasn't. And then we found her and took back to Berk."- Snotlout finished telling the story. "But the truth is, I've always flew above that island and there wasn't any wrecked ship until now."  
Elizabeth looked scared and her grasped her head and tried to wipe the pain. She clench her teeth and try not cry. "W-what's wrong, Elizabeth?"- asked Fishlegs in worried. "ngh...T-those b-barbarians...w-who are killed m-my parents...w-were the O-Outcasts...?" "What?!"- the gang exclaimed "You mean the Outcasts killed your parents and the you ship-wrecked?!"- asked Astrid. Elizabeth looked up and nodded. The gang saw that tears streaming down on Elizabeth's face, and they looked at her sadly. "We are so sorry, Elizabeth..."- said Hiccup sadly. "I'm also apologies to cry in front of,but...i-it's so h-hard"-Elizabeth looked down started to cry.  
"We are know it's hard, but here, in the viking world, shouldn't show your emotions before everyone or anybody"- Astrid tried to cheer Elizabeth up without succes. "Or they will think you're weak..." - Snotlout continued the explains. "I...We think that 'The Warrior' lives in everyone's hearts, but some of them use it rarely, some of the sometimes, some of them always. We all know there's a 'Warrior' inside of your heart, but you should think when it's the time you use it... So, heads up, wipe those tears and starting tomorrow you show us and the entire world that there's also a 'Warrior' in you, even if you aren't a real viking"  
Elizabeth looked up surprisely and looked at the gang, Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs was surprised, because they haven't heared Snotlout saying like that or even cheer someone up. She nodded and said quietly-"You're right"-She wiped the tears away and then say it again a little louder.-" You all are right...Even if it's hard... I'll do best. Look, we don't even know each other, meet you all and get some advices from you it's already a pleasure for me... so, thank you guys, I mean it." And then Elizabeth gave the kindest smile she could.  
"So...Elizabeth, tomorrow your training will begin.- said Hiccup. "Um...What trainig?"- asked Elizabeth curiously. "We won't tell until tomorrow, it's a...a surprise."-answered Astrid while trying to find the perfect word to not make her scared or angry. "oh...okay"-Elizabeth smiled. "I think we should go... Our parents is worried about us."- said Fishlegs. "You're right"- everyone agreed and they were going home. Only Hiccup stayed. "Look, if there's anything wrong then I'll be at downstairs."-said Hiccup. "Okay...um...Thank you again, and good night, Hiccup."-Elizabeth smiles at Hiccup. "You're welcome, and good night, Elizabeth." -he smiles back at Elizabeth. Elizabeth lied down to the bed,  
she felt tears streaming down on her face and whispered.-"Thank you for saving me...mom...dad..." Then she closed her eyes and she fell sleep.

To be continued...

* * *

I know, I've made Snotlout out of his character a little bit, but I tried and wanted to give him some serious and soft side. :( Sorry for the bad English...


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Berk

**Half Human, Half Dragon**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Berk**

Later that night Hiccup went to downstairs to get Toothless out of the hiding spot, he patted his head and he said - "Sorry, bud for doing this, but we didn't want to introduce you yet." "But don't worry, you'll be the first dragon I introduce you to her and let her earn your trust."  
Toothless made a surprised look and then bowed his head showing that he's agrees with this favor. Hiccup set his "bed" and then he fell asleep.

**Next Day...**

Elizabeth turned left side of the bed, she started to open her eyes slowly, and she saw Toothless next to her. She made a surprised look and slowly got up to look closely if the dragon was real (she was half-asleep). Elizabeth and Toothless stared eachother, a minute later Elizabeth broke the silence.  
"Um...Hi there, dragon... I am friendly, I'm not gonna hurt you" Toothless looked at her suspiciously and he sniffed around Elizabeth to make sure she's not lying. He didn't found any danger or suspiciously thing, he purred and he touched her hand.  
Elizabeth surprised at the actions what Toothless made, then she made a sigh and smiled at him. "Now I see you earned his trust already."- Elizabeth turned around and she saw Hiccup. "Good morning, Hiccup. Um...actually it sniffed around me and then it touched my hand- Erm, that means I earned...his trust?"- she started to explain the whole thing.  
"Yeah... Let me introduce my dragon: Toothless"-Hiccup introduced his dragon who made a sitting position and made a big smile. Elizabeth was confused at first why was that dragon named 'Toothless'and 5 seconds later she got the reason why. "Oh...that makes sense." "Anyway, get ready for the breakfast, then I'll introduce you the village and then we'll begin the training."-said Hiccup.  
They had breakfast and they got out to see the life of Berk. "The first person I want to introduce you is a blacksmith,also a dragon dentist. He's a little rough and sarcastic,but he is a great person."-Hiccup warned Elizabeth a little, to make sure she's ready to meet 'that person'. They arrived to the workshop and they saw Gobber. "'ey there, lads!"-Gobber waved at Hiccup and Elizabeth.  
"Who is this sweet laddie, Hiccup?" Hiccup started to introduce - "Gobber, this is Elizabeth, a new viking." "Erm...nice to meet you, Gobber."- said Elizabeth shyly. "Hiccup, is she the one who you all saved her yesterday?"- Gobber asked Hiccup whisperly. "Yes, but it's a long story"-answered Hiccup. "Is there something wrong?"- asked Elizabeth.  
"Erm...n-no. Well, I won't letting you two standing there, also I gotta go. Also lady, if you want any weapons, come here an' you can buy here anytime."- Gobber went back to the workshop. Hiccup continues to take Eliza around Berk. After the 'trip and introduces' they went to the docks and they saw Hiccup's father: Stoick. "Um... dad, this is Elizabeth, she's the new viking. Eliza', this is my father, Stoick The Vast. He's the Chief of this village."  
Elizabeth and Stoick stared eachother for 5 seconds and she broke the silence."Um... It is a pleause to meet you, Sto-erm... Chief..." she bowed her head to respect Stoick. Stoick still didn't say anything, then he started to speak. - "Well...it's uh...nice to meet you, young one. I get that you seems to be afraid of me a little, but I am not all bossy and rought most of the time. I said that because **a chief must fight for his own*** and showing no emotions."  
"But don't be afraid, I think you also be as great as my son and his teammates, and you can call me Stoick"- he patted Elizabeth's head and gave a small smile. "Good job, Hiccup for introducing her our village." "Thanks dad."- thanked Hiccup and he took Elizabeth to the academy. "He's right about being bossy and rough, but yeah, he's a good father." Elizabeth's smile went down and she looked at the ground. Toothless pushed his rider, then Hiccup sat on his dragon. "Come on, Elizabeth. we're going to fly to the academy"- said Hiccup.  
"Fly? Um... Are you sure? Is there any other way to get there?" - Elizabeth asked nervously. "I'm afraid it's the only way"- answered Hiccup. Elizabeth gulped and she sat on Toothless and hold Hiccup, if anything is going to happen while flying. "I warn you, he might be very fast at first, so hold me tight." Elizabeth nodded and they flew to the academy. When they arrived, there were the other dragon riders. Hiccup and Elizabeth got off of Toothless,  
then everyone got around Elizabeth, to get to know more about her, expect Astrid. She looked annoyed at her and then Hiccup. "You two got here almost late. Is there any excuse, Hiccup?" "Sorry Astrid, but I had to show her the village. What's wrong with that?"-explained Hiccup. "Erm...Nothing, just... this isn't right." "What?"-asked Hiccup with a confused look. "I mean look at the others. They're like dogs who are sniffing around her if she have any meat or something."-explained Astrid angrily.  
"Oh, come on Astrid, don't tell me you're jealous of her."- said Hiccup with annoying look. "I'm not jealous...I'm just-" - Astrid sigh before she continued her sentence. - "To tell the truth, I-I'm worried...about her. It's not because she's gotta be better than us or anything, it's because... I see that she's naive, very naive. Even more than Fishlegs. If she trust us and we reject or hurt her so much, she would never forgive us" "I know I've talked to much" - Astrid looked at the ground sadly. "Is that...really worry about?"- asked Hiccup.  
"Yeah..."- Astrid answered and she hit Hiccup's arm. - "Don't even talk about this to anyone, even to her." Hiccup yelped when he got hit by Astrid and then he nodded.

**Meanwhile** the others were still around Elizabeth and asking her questions. "Where do you come from?"- asked Fishlegs "Well...That's gotta sound lame,but I came from a village called Crystalmount." - answered Elizabeth shyly. "Crystalmount? That sounds AWSOME!"- said Ruffnut and Tuffnut excitedly.- "But wait...-" started Tuffnut with a confused look - "Why is that village called Crystalmount?" "Because there are loads of Crystals hidden in the mountains. It's very difficult to get those, but with them we can make jewels, and magicians can use them for battles."  
"How?"- asked Snotlout. "With magic of course,silly."- Eliza giggled at Snotlout. "Are there any dragons, and if there are have you been attacked by them?"- asked Fishlegs more excitedly. "Yes we have dragons there, but they haven't attacked us all the time, just rarely."- answered Eliza. "Anyway let's talk about me later, now let's talk about you all"-said Elizabeth. "First about you two..."- she poited at the twins. "We're Ruffnut-" began Ruffnut. "- and Tuffnut Thorston. We slowly get the situasions at times but we're not stupid, right sis'?" "Right" -Then they hit their head to eachother so hard.  
Elizabeth was confused which is Ruffnut and Tuffnut, so she asked Fishlegs and Snotlout "So...The girl is Ruffnut and the boy is Tuffnut, or inversely?" "The first guess"- said Fishlegs and Snotlout. "Anyway, name's Snotlout Jorgenson, and it's a pleasure meet with a beautiful girl like you, Elizabeth"- Snotlout introduced himself and he used his 'flirty' skills to impress Elizabeth. "Erm...thanks, a-and nice to meet."- Elizabeth blushed a little but she didn't want to show it, also Fishlegs rolled his eyes."So Snotlout do you even do any other things more than just trying to impressing girls?" "Of course I do, miss. I've got the best athletic skills,  
and I'm the best, toughest viking around. Even though, I was the one who saved you from that island-"-before he finished his explaining he saw Fishlegs looking at him angrily and shakes his head slowly. Snotlout gulped and he continued - "A-and also my 'friend',Fishlegs helped too." "Is it true?"- asked Elizabeth "Yes, Elizabeth, it's all true."-answered Fishlegs. "Wow...never thought about that, but still, thank you, Snotlout and Fishlegs, also thank you everyone else too."- and she gave a smile. "And I am Fishlegs Ingerman, I am the one who now about all dragons powers and weaknesses, like a living Dragonpedia. Also we write every dragon we know in this book and maybe we'll write about new types of dragons.  
We call it: The Book Of Dragons."-Fishlegs finished his introducing and he showed Elizabeth the Book Of Dragons. "Wow...May I see it?"-Elizabeth made an amazed look, because she never thought there are vikings who are write everything about dragons. "Sure"-said Fishlegs and he was about hand the book to Elizabeth to have a look at the Book Of Dragons. "No!"- yelled Astrid. "No? Why not?"- asked Elizabeth with a confuse face. She didn't know why she isn't let her take a look at the book. "I meant no, because... you're not ready yet to train any dragon. First things first is do you even know how to fight? If you're not, we'll teach you how."-said Astrid like she want to give Elizabeth an advise.  
"Thanks...uh, Astrid, but in my village they taught me how to fight and defend myself."-said Elizabeth like she would accept the advice, but she doesn't want to. "Okay, then proof it, Eliza'! Show it to us."- Astrid gave the challenge. At first Elizabeth looked surprised then her smile went down and she made a cold look. "Allright then. Hit me!"-said Elizabeth in calm and deeper voice. "Huh?"- Astrid made a surprised look, but she wasn't sure did she meant it to hit her first. "I said hit me. Come on,-" - Elizabeth made a half smile - "- teacher" In that moment Astrid was about to punch Elizabeth, but Elizabeth dodged it. Astrid was punched her multiple times, but Elizabeth dodged them and she kicked Astrid at her right side.  
Astrid groaned at first and started to thinking. 'Wow. Never thought someone can dodge my attacks and looks like she was right. Did I underestimated her to much? Well...I have to keep mo-' At that time Elizabeth punched and kicked Astrid multiple times, Astrid dodged a few of Elizabeth's attacks. Then Astrid kicked Elizabeth in the stomach. Elizabeth groaned and looked at Astrid, then she started to think. 'N-no, I won't let her to beat me...not anymore. I-if she's going to punch me, I have to block it, grab her arm and I'll take her down. Y-yes! That's a good plan. So...did they say I have to use my warrior side sometimes? Then she's going to be the first who is gotta get it from me!'"Is that all you got, teacher? I thought that there's more power in you, Astrid. You want me? Come get it!" Elizabeth gave a smile still with a cold look. Astrid smiled back and she was ready to attack her. The other just looked at them how they doing it. They looked amazed by Astrid and Elizabeth's fight. They thought that these two girls are strong at the same time. 'I've never tought the new one could be strong at the first fight'-thought Snotlout who was still amazed at Elizabeth.  
At that time Astrid was about to run to attack Elizabeth. Elizabeth knew that she would punch her in the face, and literally it happened. Astrid was about to punch her, but Elizabeth dodge that, she got Astrid's arm and she took her down. She made a big breath and she started to warning Astrid. "You know, you're not the first person who underestimate me and thinking I am so naive and weak. I've told you about my so called friends. They did the same and now they're afraid of me and nobody even talk to me, make relationships with me because of this. Don't be the first who underestimate me too much, or you'll be afraid of me and treat me like a monster... and I'll make sure you'll regret it..." Astrid looked at her surprisely and at first,  
she had no words. "So you're the first one I've gave my warrior side. You fought well, Astrid." And then her look went from cold to kindly again, and she gave Astrid the kindest smile she could. Astrid wasn't sure if is this the part of her plan or she really meant that. And then Astrid smiled back at Elizabeth and she tried to get up. Elizabeth helped her to get up. "Warriors also help eachother until the end"-said Elizabeth and she turned at the others. The guys looked so surprised and amazed at the same, and they had no words. Then Hiccup broke the silence.-"Wow...that was...it was pretty great! I've never thought there's someone who's strong as Astrid, and you were right about your fighting skills.  
I say you're ready to train dragons and we'll teach you how. Congratulations, Elizabeth Hawk!"- and Hiccup and Elizabeth shaked their hands. "THAT WAS AWSOME!"-cheered Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "Well done, Eliza'!-said Fishlegs. Snotlout was in silence for 10 seconds, then he pulled himself together and he went to Elizabeth and he looked at her proudly."Well...to tell the truth it was a great challenge, and we're glad we were able to see this. Well done, Elizabeth Hawk"- he gave friendly smile and he patted Elizabeth's shoulder. Elizabeth smiled back and she responded it.-"Thanks Snotlout, and everyone else."-And she saw the gang gongratulate and smiling at her, but not in sarcasm way, they really meant it. Then Astrid began to speak "Now enough talk, let's get started to teaching you training dragons. And as a reward I'll let you earn Stormfly's trust first"-then she whistled to call her dragon, and Stormfly flew inside of the academy. The others called their dragons too and they're arrived too. Elizabeth looked so happy and amazed because she can meet other types of dragons. Astrid lead Stormfly to Elizabeth,she grabbed Elizabeth's hand and let Stormfly to sniff her hand and Stormfly slowly touched Elizabeth's hand. That means Elizabeth earned Stormfly's trust too. She took a big breath and smiled at Stormfly. Then she stroked Stormfly and Stormfly enjoyed it. "Hey! Wanna try to earn Hookfang's trust too?"- and Snotlout's 'idiotic side' returned and Hookfang tried to bite Snotlout, but he failed.  
"He has his humor side, he's a joker sometimes." -lies Snotlout "Hookfang, not before the new dragon rider!"-wispered to Hookfang and Hookfang smirked. "Or you can earn it with Meatlug"-said Fishlegs as an advice. "No way!"-yelled Ruffnut "She needs to try Barf and Belch first!"-joined Tuffnut. "Don't worry guys,I'll try them all. It doesn't matter whos dragon gotta be first, it's already great to meet the greatest dragon riders I can even meet your dragons."-said Elizabeth. Then Astrid hit Elizabeth at her left arm. They looked at eachother and they smiled.

'And that was the moment, when they accept me and let me join them training dragons. It was an honor to meet all of them. Without them I'm already dead, a nothing, a monster; And when they are with me, I feel like I am someone too, like everybody else.'

To be continued...

* * *

*- This line was in HTTYD2. Stoick said it to Hiccup when he order the villagers to close the Dragon Hangar and he told Hiccup about Drago Bludfist is a madman. Also Hiccup said this line at Stoick's funeral (SPOILER ALERT!).

I've made Astrid and Snotlout (again) out of character a little bit, in my opinion, so SORRY again. Hope americans had a great Fourth Of July and everyone having a great summer. Bye :)


End file.
